Naruto Drabbles
by Red Hill
Summary: Verzameling van Naruto drabbles. Drabble 4: Sjaal, Drabble 5: Een ander
1. Succes

**Titel:** Succes  
**Auteur: **Red Hill  
**Datum:** 27 september 2006  
**Word Count: **129  
**Waarschuwing: **Mogelijke _spoilers_  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** -  
**Disclaimer:** Ik bezit Naruto nu niet, en over twintig jaar ook niet.

* * *

_Sakura's Point of View_

De tijd kruipt voorbij als ik hier sta om op je te wachten. Het duurt lang, maar eens zal je terug komen. Het is hier eenzaam, maar de gedachte aan jou doet me al mijn negatieve gevoelens vergeten. Je zult je best voor me doen, zoals altijd; daar twijfel ik geen moment aan.

Mede dankzij jou, dankzij jullie allebei, ben ik zover gekomen. Dankzij jullie heb ik beseft dat ik iets voor mensen wil betekenen, kan betekenen, zelfs.

Daarom deze laatste gunst die ik je moet vragen, Naruto. Nu ben ik nog niet klaar. Jij wel. Jij zult hem voor me terug brengen.

Met pijn in mijn hart heb ik je zien gaan, maar ik wens je nog steeds het allerbeste; mag al het succes in de wereld jou bijstaan.


	2. Leven

**Titel:** Leven**  
Auteur:** Red Hill  
**Datum:** 27/28 september 2006  
**Word Count:** 136  
**Waarschuwing: **-  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **NaruHina  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is niet van mij, blablabla.

* * *

De toekomst bracht van alles met zich mee. Zo bracht het de jongste Hokage die Konoha ooit had gehad, de wedergeboorte van de Uchiha clan en de komst van vele nieuwe families.

Met een tevreden blik keek de zesde Hokage, de Rokudaime, over Konoha heen. Alles was zoals het moest zijn. Vredig. Rustgevend.

De deur ging achter hem open en Naruto draaide zich om. ''Hinata-chan!'' Ze glimlachte en hield een foto omhoog. Hij liep op haar af, omhelsde haar en zoende haar op haar wang, terwijl hij de foto van de echo bekeek.

''Prachtig, niet?'' fluisterde ze. Naruto knikte en glimlachte. Het was de foto van hun nog ongeboren tweede kindje.

Naruto sloeg zijn armen om Hinata heen en samen keken ze naar Konoha, een stad vol leven, een stad die altijd hun thuis zou zijn.


	3. Sprookjes

**Titel:** Sprookjes**  
Auteur:** Red Hill**  
Datum:** 28/29 september 2006**  
Word Count: **297  
**Waarschuwing:**_Parodie_  
**Rating: **T**  
Pairing: -  
Disclaimer: **Vannacht droom ik dat Naruto van mij was. Het was dus ook een hele schok om wakker te worden. (In andere woorden, Naruto is niet van mij.)

* * *

Er was eens in een land hier heel ver vandaan, nog verder dan je neus lang is, een jongeman. Deze jongeman, Uzumaki Naruto genaamd, wilde niets liever dan de titel van Almachtige Ridder verdienen. Daarom ging hij op weg om de achtkoppige draak Orochimaru te verslaan. Hierbij vergezelden hem de Almachtige Ridder Hatake Kakashi, de schone jonkvrouw Haruno Sakura en Uchiha Sasuke, een of andere jongeman van adel die Sakura aanbad. 

Zo gezegd zo gedaan. Naruto en zijn metgezellen gingen op weg. Helaas kwamen zij hun eerste obstakel al snel tegen: de brug die zij moesten oversteken, was nog niet gebouwd. Tegen betaling beschermden zij de bruggenbouwer die al snel werd aangevallen door Zabuza en Haku. Zij waren betaald om de brug ongebouwd te laten.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze tot het compromis dat Zabuza en Haku mochten doen wat ze wilden met de brug zodra hij was gebouwd en het viertal hem had overgestoken.

Niet zo heel veel tijd later was de brug klaar en gingen Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura en Kakashi verder op hun reis vol gevaar.

Het geluk was echter niet met hen, want een paar dagen reizen later kwamen ze de wraakzuchtige Sand Siblings tegen. De jongste broer, Gaara, was iemand die je liever niet tegenkwam als je op weg was om een achtkoppige draak die Orochimaru heette te verslaan. Gelukkig kon Naruto Gaara ervan overtuigen dat hij met hen mee moest gaan om de draak te verslaan.

En alweer, zo gezegd zo gedaan. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij de grot waar Orochimaru en zijn bediende Kabuto zich verstopten. Dapper als hij was liep Naruto zonder enige twijfel tot falen naar binnen.

Tien minuten later kwam hij terug met de mededeling dat Orochimaru boodschappen aan het doen was in de dichtstbijzijnde supermarkt en dus niet thuis was.

* * *

De persoon die kan raden waarom Orochimaru een achtkoppige draak is mag een eigen drabble inclusief pairing requesten. :) 


	4. Sjaal

**Titel:** Sjaal**  
Auteur:** Red Hill  
**Datum: **1 oktober 2006  
**Word Count: **193  
**Waarschuwing:** Shounen-ai (jongen x jongen) (Ik heb geen zin in flames dus als je shounen-ai niet prettig vind om te lezen, sla de drabble dan gewoon over)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu (friendship)  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto ist nicht von mich. (Of mir, whatever, ik kan geen Duits, naamvallen zijn stom.)

* * *

Sasuke was snipverkouden en lag ziek in bed.

Het was niet dat hij nog nooit ziek was geweest, alleen was de laatste keer zo lang geleden dat hij het zich nauwelijks kon herinneren. Hij had toen griep gehad, en met hem de rest van Konoha.

Niet dat het hem hielp daarover na te denken, tenslotte was hij nú ziek en niet vijf jaar geleden. Maar goed, vijf jaar geleden had hij ook geen Naruto gehad die dreigde met een week geen training als hij zelfs maar aan uit bed komen durfde te dénken.

De hele dag al liep Naruto heen en weer om Sasuke te voorzien met van alles en nog wat. Dan weer thee, dan weer soep en dan weer een sjaal. Om het meeste had Sasuke niet eens gevraagd, laat staan dat hij het nodig had. Alhoewel de Uchiha stiekem toegaf dat de sjaal wel erg lekker zat.

Toen Naruto enige tijd later weer naar binnen liep om te kijken hoe het met Sasuke was, trof hij hem aan temidden van een berg papieren zakdoekjes, ingepakt in sjaal en al, terwijl hij met een glimlach op zijn gezicht lag te slapen.


	5. Een Ander

**Titel: **Een Ander**  
Auteur:** Red Hill  
**Datum:** 22 november 2006  
**Word Count: **138  
**Waarschuwing:** Shounen-ai, mpreg, drama/angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is niet van mij.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Laat die zoen maar achterwege, de liefde erin is toch niet gemeend.

Ik weet het wel. Ik zag en hoorde het met mijn eigen zintuigen. Jij. Een ander. Ik was niet meer. Je had alleen maar oog voor haar, je zag me niet eens in de deuropening staan.

En nu doe je alsof. Alsof er niks is gebeurd. Alsof je nog steeds van me houd. …Alsof ik je niet genoeg heb gegeven, is het net.

Ik gaf je mijn hart, mijn ziel, uiteindelijk een familie. Toch was het niet genoeg, zie ik nu in je ogen. Je wilt iets dat ik je niet kan geven, al zou ik mijn armen erom heen slaan en uit alle macht vasthouden. Val je niet langer voor mij?

Ooit zei je dat je van me hield. Nu is dat voorbij.


End file.
